Shirts that have adjustable length sleeves are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,445 describes an awning sleeve shirt having a tabbing system that allows sleeves 18, 18A to be retracted up to two distinct positions on the shoulders and releasably attached using tabs 14A, 14B. This athletic shirt is alleged to provide a wearer a greater range-of-motion without the movement of his arms being inhibited by sleeves which might be laden with perspiration. Other examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 170,641, 306,417, 727,935, 811,662, 1,052,158, 1,116,307, 1,199,950, 1,266,182, 2,274,980 and 2,328,137. All of these patents are incorporated by reference herein.